I Forgive You
by FreeGrain
Summary: Chitaru finally wakes up after the whole Romeo&Juliet incident. Hitsugi is there waiting with an apology for all she did {ChitaHitsu} {Chitaru x Hitsugi}


**Hitsugi and Chitaru deserve so much love. So much. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Hitsugi sat at the edge of Chitaru's hospital bed, staring at her lap. The redhead was finally awake but she had no idea what to say to her. How could she beg for forgiveness? How could she even expect forgiveness after what she done and caused? She could feel her eyes on her, watching her with curiosity.

Hitsugi curled her hands into fists and let out a shuddering breath. She didn't deserve Chitaru. She didn't deserve her at all. It was one thing to have killed people, especially someone she cared about, but to be the one to cause her to drink poison? That was something that truly shoved her under the bus.

"Hitsugi?" There was confusion in Chitaru's voice, evidence that she didn't fully remember what exactly had happened. Hitsugi remained silent. She wasn't going to influence her mind. Chitaru would remember and then came her part.

The redhead shifted in her bed, a hand coming towards her face. "Hitsugi-"

Hitsugi caught her wrist before she made contact with her skin. The redhead gasped quietly. Finally Hitsugi raised her eyes to look at the redhead. Chitaru gazed at her, her eyes full of confusion. Hitsugi stared at them. They were full of such innocent wonder. Oh Chitaru...

"Don't touch me," Hitsugi whispered. "I don't deserve anything from you."

Chitaru took up her other hand, raising it into the air. Her heart started beating faster. "Hitsugi what's wrong?"

The bluenette looked at her with desperation, making the girl's eyebrows furrow. "Don't you remember? Remember what happened to us? The night of the play? Chitaru..."

Chitaru blinked several times, obviously trying to think back. Slowly, her fingers slid from her grasp and Chitaru sat back. Hitsugi stared at the floor, trying to stop herself from crying. She didn't know if she could do it.

"Oh..." The realisation in her voice almost set her over the edge. Hitsugi bit her lip, keeping in her tears through the pain. This was harder than she'd expected.

"Kirigaya, I'm sorry."

Hitsugi almost leapt from her chair. She stood up, slamming her hands against the bed. "What are you apologising for?! I'm the one that did all the-"

Chitaru pressed a finger to her lips and Hitsugi stopped talking. For a few seconds, longer than normal, they gazed at one another. Hitsugi didn't understand. There was no anger in the taller girl's eyes, no blame, no rage. Only guilt.

Hitsugi grabbed her wrist again and shoved it away. She was prepared to talk, to yell, but Chitaru beat her to it.

"I'm sorry because of what I did," Chitaru whispered. "What I did to you. I'm sorry I put my work before my friend. I care about you. I really do. But what did I do? I tried to kill you. What sort of a friend am I?"

Hitsugi felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she started to shake. She shook her head desperately. "No. No. No! It's not your fault. It's not!"

Chitaru's hands found the strap of her shirt and she pushed it aside gently. Hitsugi knew what she was looking for and didn't deny her. She allowed her shirt to slip down until it revealed the bandage wrapped around her torso. She heard the taller girl swallow then cover her back up. Hitsugi dug her nails into her palm. Goddammit.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for doing this to you," Chitaru whispered.

Hitsugi shook her head again, trying to get her to understand. "It's not your fault! I jumped for your blade! I chose this. I chose to die for you."

"You shouldn't have had to."

"I deserved it!"

Chitaru looked taken back, shock rippling across her face. The emotion in her eyes was pure horror and when she spoke, her voice was trembling. "No... Don't ever say that, Hitsugi. Don't you ever say that. You never deserved it."

Hitsugi's tears were pouring from her eyes and she could barely talk. But she managed, hiccuping it out. "I did. I did! I never thought twice about killing! Never! I was going to kill Ichinose! I was willing to kill to get what I wanted! I-"

Her words were cut off from Chitaru's lips being pressed against hers. Hitsugi stiffened, tears still rolling down her cheeks. This... This wasn't what she deserved. She didn't deserve Chitaru. She didn't.

Chitaru pulled away, one hand gently caressing her face. She brushed says her tears with her thumb. "Nio told me what you wanted. What you wanted from her once you killed Haru. To leave with me. I forgive you Hitsugi. Because I love you."

Hitsugi collapsed against her, sobbing her heart out. Chitaru didn't seem to mind, instead pulling her closer. She curled up against the taller girl, burying her head in her shirt. She smelt so familiar, so right. She let out a shuddering sob. "I thought you'd never forgive me!" she cried. "I thought you'd hate me forever. Chitaru, I couldn't live without you. I couldn't live with that!"

Chitaru cradled her body against hers, a sweet motion as she comforted the crying girl. Her tone was soft, quiet but sincere. "I'm never going to leave you. No one's ever going to hurt you again."

This was more than Hitsugi had dreamed of. Her plan had been to beg Chitaru for forgiveness. To beg her to not hate her. Then she'd have left and left her alone. She'd never have wanted to. But she'd have done it. Anything for Chitaru.

But this. This was something else. Something close to a miracle. She cried into Chitaru's chest, letting out all her fear and worry. Chitaru was sweet, whispering soft words into her ears. She stroked her hair, reassuring her that she'd never go anywhere. She was Hitsugi's anchor. What she held onto for life.

Finally her tears subsided and she leaned back to look up at her. Chitaru gazed down at her, a soft smile on her beautiful lips. Her own tears silently wove their way down her cheekbones. Hitsugi reached up to brush them away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry even if you don't think I should be."

Chitaru kissed her fingers, acting like the prince that was inside her. "I don't care. I love you, Hitsugi Kirigaya. I love you."

Hitsugi's heart swelled. With care she leaned up, pressing her mouth against the redhead's. She responded with enthusiasm, mouth a masterpiece against hers. Eventually Hitsugi pulled away, her last tears leaving her eyes.

"I love you too, Chitaru Namatame."


End file.
